Clutch operators of this type are known, for example, from DE 101 14 846 A1 and DE 101 24 663 A1, wherein an adjusting ring is supported against that side of the inner bearing ring which faces away from the rolling bodies. A spring element is assigned to the disconnectable clutch, and is preferably in the form of a cup spring, which bears nonpositively, by means of spring tongues, against the end side of a radially oriented annular flange of the adjusting ring. Furthermore, a sliding element which is fixed in position on the adjusting ring is fitted in a supporting region of the adjusting ring on the inner bearing ring. That adjusting ring is in the form of complementary spherical-cap segments thereof in order to achieve automatic orientation or pivoting of the release bearing with respect to the adjusting ring.
Furthermore, DE 101 25 691 A1 discloses a clutch operator of the generic type, in which the inner, rotating bearing ring has an annular flange, on which a run-on disk is fixed in position and on which the spring element of the disconnectable clutch is supported.